Bleach compositions or detergent compositions have been conventionally used for the cleaning of clothing materials, houses and the like. Furthermore, the public awareness of the need for maintaining the cleanliness of clothing materials or the living space has increased recently, so that people are not only doing simple cleaning, but are also increasingly performing sterilization and disinfection using sterilizer and disinfectant compositions.
The bleaching effect, cleaning effect, and sterilizing/disinfecting effect of the compositions used in such applications are manifested by oxidation reactions. Compounds used as components exhibiting one or more of bleaching effect, cleaning effect and sterilizing/disinfecting effect through such an oxidation reaction (hereinafter, may be collectively referred to as oxidation reaction components) include hydrogen peroxide-based compounds such as hydrogen peroxide and inorganic hydrogen peroxide-based compounds that liberate hydrogen peroxide in an aqueous solution, and optionally, depending on the use, chlorine-based compounds such as sodium hypochlorite. In recent years, hydrogen peroxide-based compounds such as hydrogen peroxide have attracted attention from the viewpoint that the compounds can be conveniently used.
In regard to bleaching compositions, detergent compositions or sterilizer/disinfectant compositions, the performance may be insufficient, for example, under low temperature conditions when only the oxidation reaction components are used. Thus, for example, the use of an oxidation reaction component in combination with an oxidation catalyst such as an organic peracid precursor or a metal complex having a characteristic of promoting the oxidation reaction has been suggested (see, for example, Patent Citations 1 to 16).
[Patent Citation 1] Specification of Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-33431
[Patent Citation 2] Specification of Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-70240
[Patent Citation 3] Specification of Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-99719
[Patent Citation 4] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 52-155279
[Patent Citation 5] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1-97267
[Patent Citation 6] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-261547
[Patent Citation 7] Specification of PCT Japanese Translation Publication No. 8-503247
[Patent Citation 8] Specification of PCT Japanese Translation Publication No. 8-503248
[Patent Citation 9] Specification of Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-12437
[Patent Citation 10] Specification of Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-65074
[Patent Citation 11] Specification of Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No 7-68543
[Patent Citation 12] Specification of Japanese Examined Patent Application
Publication No. 7-122076
[Patent Citation 13] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-263098
[Patent Citation 14] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-121933
[Patent Citation 15] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-67687
[Patent Citation 16] U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,187
[Patent Citation 17] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-206835
[Patent Citation 18] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-153285
[Patent Citation 19] Specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-170797
[Non-Patent Citation 1] Nature, Vol. 369(1994), pp. 637-639